James' Bad Day
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: .Fic Lama, oneshot. James Potter merasa hari itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Ataukah memang demikian? Atau ada yang disembunyikan ketiga sahabatnya? Slight JamesxLily


Ini fic yang udah lumayan lama. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin menyimpan fic ini di FFN.

* * *

Disclaimer : JK Rowling

* * *

**--**

**JAMES' BAD DAY**

**--**

James Potter berguling di tempat tidurnya. Hari itu dia merasa sangat lelah, karena dua malam sebelumnya adalah salah satu malam dimana dia dan ketiga sahabatnya berpetualang di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Dan karena hari itu adalah akhir pekan. Apa salahnya bangun agak lebih siang?

James membuka matanya sedikit. Sinar matahari pagi yang cerah masuk melalui jendela di sebelah tempat tidurnya. James menendang selimutnya jauh-jauh, menggeliat bangun dan menguap lebar-lebar.

Segalanya tampak buram, James mengambil kacamatanya di meja dan memakainya.

_Sepi sekali sih, apa Sirius dan yang lainnya belum bangun?_ James bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Diliriknya tempat tidur di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia heran sekali mendapati tempat tidur Sirius Black, yang adalah sobat kentalnya itu kosong dan sudah rapi, begitu juga dengan tempat tidur Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew, dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Mereka kemana sih? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" gerutu James sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk cuci muka dan ganti baju.

Beberapa menit kemudian James turun ke ruang rekreasi. Sirius dan yang lain juga tidak ada di sana. Ruang rekreasi nyaris kosong, hanya ada dua orang anak perempuan kelas satu yang sedang duduk-duduk mengobrol di kursi berlengan yang biasa didudukinya bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Dua anak itu menoleh ketika James turun. Salah satu anak berbisik pada temannya, dan mereka berdua membelalak pada James. _Mereka kenapa sih?_

Tapi James tidak punya waktu untuk menghiraukan tingkah aneh kedua anak itu, dia langsung berjalan menuju lubang lukisan. Mungkin Sirius, Remus dan Peter sudah turun sarapan duluan, pikirnya.

Dia keliru, baik Sirius, Remus dan Peter tidak ada di meja Gryffindor di Aula Besar. James mulai merasa jengkel sekarang, tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini, menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Terpaksa dia sarapan sendirian kali itu.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, semua mata anak di meja Gryffindor seperti menatap ke arahnya. Dan mereka buru-buru berpaling untuk mengobrol ketika James menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hai, kau lihat Sirius?" tanya James pada seorang anak perempuan yang seangkatan dengannya. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya melempar pandang dingin padanya sebelum berpaling lagi pada temannya.

James menanyai beberapa anak lagi, dan dia mendapatkan tanggapan yang sama dari mereka, tatapan sinis dan tak seorang pun dari mereka mau menjawab. Jawaban paling ramah yang didapatkannya hanya bahu yang terangkat.

_Kemana sebenarnya Sirius, Remus dan Peter? __Dan apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak Gryffindor? Mereka semua seolah menyalahkanku atas sesuatu yang aku tak tahu apa._

James berpikir kalau dia akan mencari ketiga sahabatnya lewat peta perampok, namun kemudian dia ingat kalau peta itu ada pada Sirius. James menggigit roti panggangnya tanpa semangat, mengira-ngira kemana mereka pergi. Mengapa mereka pergi begitu saja tanpanya? Apa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa Sirius lupa mengajaknya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sirius selalu memberitahu James terlebih dahulu setiap dia punya rencana, apa pun itu, termasuk kalau dia ingin ke kamar kecil.

Akhirnya James menemukan salah satu sahabatnya, Remus, ketika dia kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Remus sedang duduk di salah satu kursi berlengan di pojok ruangan, membaca buku. Tapi dia sendirian saja, tanpa Sirius maupun Peter.

"Hai," sapa James. Remus mengangkat wajah dari bukunya dan tersenyum singkat pada James sebelum kembali menunduk, melanjutkan membaca.

"Sendirian saja? Kemana Sirius dan Peter?" James menanyainya setelah mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah Remus.

"Tidak tahu, dari tadi aku sendirian saja," jawab Remus tanpa mengangkat wajah dari bukunya.

"Kau dari mana saja sih?" James menanyainya.

"Perpustakaan," sahut Remus singkat.

"Sepagi ini?" James mendengus. Remus mengangkat bahu. Remus memang yang paling rajin di antara mereka berempat. James tak akan heran kalau menemukannya sedang mengerjakan PR pagi-pagi buta. "Kau tahu, aku merasa aneh sekali hari ini. Sirius dan Peter menghilang entah kemana dan semua anak Gryffindor sepertinya marah padaku."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja kali," ujar Remus pelan.

"Yeah, mungkin saja. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedikit aneh. Kalau kau melihat cara mereka memandangku, kau akan menyangka kalau aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan nyawa seseorang melayang!" sergah James.

"Masa sih?" Remus masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. James mulai jengkel melihat sahabatnya itu tenang-tenang saja sementara dia uring-uringan.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" James menaikkan nada suaranya. Remus menoleh memandangnya, ekspresinya sedikit terkejut.

"Sudahlah Prongs. Sudah kubilang tadi kan, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, oke," ujarnya menenangkan.

"Kemana Padfoot?" tukas James.

Remus menghela napas, "Aku tak tahu. Sebaiknya kita mengerjakan PR kita saja sekarang, sembari menunggu Sirius dan Peter."

"Ya, kau benar. Kerjakan PR." James teringat PR-PRnya yang sudah menggunung mencemaskan.

Dia mengikuti Remus naik ke kamar anak laki-laki untuk mengambil perkamen dan buku-buku mereka. Mereka menggelar PR mereka di meja depan perapian. James sudah hampir selesai mengerjakan esay Transfigurasinya ketika Sirius dan Peter muncul dari lubang lukisan. Sirius menggendong tas yang kelihatannya berat dan penuh dengan barang, begitu juga Peter.

"Hei, Sirius!" panggil James. Namun Sirius seperti tidak mendengarnya dan terus saja berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki diikuti Peter. James melempar pena bulunya dan menyusul Sirius naik ke kamar.

Sirius melempar tasnya ke tempat tidurnya dan memijat-mijat bahunya. Peter mengikuti jejaknya, meletakkan tasnya ke tempat tidurnya juga, tapi dengan lebih hati-hati. Mereka menoleh ketika James masuk.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya James ketus.

Sirius tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur di sebelah tasnya dan menyibak rambut hitamnya yang jatuh ke keningnya.

"Sirius?" James menuntut.

Sirius beberapa saat hanya memandangi James dengan sorot mata yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Sirius yang biasa, dingin, sinis. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya lambat-lambat.

James benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban Sirius. "Bukan urusanku? Kau ini kenapa sih? Sikapmu ini membuatku bingung."

"Oh yeah?" ujar Sirius dingin. "Wormtail, apa kau juga bingung dengan sikapku?" dia menanyai Peter.

"Eh? Tidak, menurutku biasa saja," jawab Peter pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan James.

"Nah, Wormtail saja mengerti. Katanya kau pandai," kata Sirius dengan seringai sinis, mirip seringai Snape.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan kepandaian," tukas James. "Sikapmu ini sangat aneh. Mulanya kau dan Peter tiba-tiba menghilang dan sekarang sikapmu jadi sinis padaku. Dan bukan hanya kau saja yang bersikap aneh, semua anak Gryffindor juga. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Sirius mendengus tertawa, "Belum sadar juga rupanya."

"Apa? Apa yang harus kusadari?" James mengernyit.

"Mereka semua membicarakanmu, kau tahu. Mereka semua marah karena kau sudah menyebabkan Gryffindor kehilangan banyak angka," jelas Sirius.

"Bukan hanya aku sendiri," sergah James. "Kau juga!"

"Sayangnya mereka semua marah padamu, bukan padaku," kata Sirius lebih dingin.

"Dan sekarang kau ikut-ikutan bersikap bego seperti mereka, eh?"

Sirius tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya keras dan James bisa merasakan kemarahan yang dingin di mata sahabat karibnya itu. "Aku tak menyangka selama ini sudah bersahabat dengan orang bodoh," Sirius berkata seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar, dengan sengaja menabrak keras bahu James.

"KALAU KAU MARAH PADAKU GARA-GARA REGULUS," teriak James habis sabar.

Sirius yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu berbalik menghadapi James. "YA! AKU MARAH KARENA ITU!" dia balas berteriak.

"Kenapa—" tapi sebelum James menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sirius sudah menyela.

"DIA ITU ADIKKU, PRONGS! DAN KAU SEENAKNYA MEMANTRAINYA DI DEPANKU!" jerit Sirius.

"Tapi kemarin kau baik-baik saja," kata James. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dari sekian banyak anak Slytherin yang pernah mereka kerjai, Sirius sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Regulus. Dan baru sehari yang lalu James memantrai adik Sirius itu karena anak itu berusaha menyerang kakaknya setelah bertengkar hebat di koridor lantai dua.

"Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu, eh? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik, di sisi lain Regulus itu adikku. Kami tumbuh bersama-sama dari kecil. Semenyebalkan apapun dia, aku tetap masih punya rasa sayang terhadapnya!"

Tampang James seperti Sirius baru saja menampar wajahnya. "Tapi—tapi waktu itu dia hendak memantraimu dari belakang," James mencoba meyakinkan. Kalau dia berharap Sirius bisa diyakinkan, dia salah besar.

"TETAP SAJA KAN? AKU TAK SUKA KAU MENGGUNAKAN TONGKATMU PADA ADIKKU!" Sirius menyambar bagian depan jubah James, mencengkeramnya dengan mengancam. "Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanmu kalau aku memantrai Evans di depan hidungmu, eh?" bisiknya dingin.

"Ada apa ini?" Remus telah memasuki kamar. Dia memandangi Sirius dan James bergantian dengan keheranan, kemudian Peter, yang dari tadi membeku di tempat tidurnya. Remus dengan cepat mendekati kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bertengkar, memaksa Sirius melepaskan cengkeramannya pada James.

"Sirius, kuasai dirimu! James, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini?" Remus memandang Sirius dan James bergantian, menanti jawaban sementara keduanya saling mendelik.

"Tanya dia," kata James dingin.

Sirius menepis tangan Remus dan berbalik pergi.

"Pete?" Remus berkata pada Peter. Dia mengangguk dan bergegas menyusul Sirius. Remus kembali berpaling pada James, "Prongs, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ini gara-gara kejadian di koridor lantai dua kemarin. Padahal aku berniat membelanya, tapi dia malah marah padaku," James berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan marah.

"Sudahlah, sobat. Sirius sedang kalap, nanti juga—"

"Aku berniat membelanya, tapi dia malah marah padaku!" ulang James gusar. "SAHABAT MACAM APA ITU!" teriaknya. James menghenyakkan diri di tempat tidurnya, memekap wajah dengan tangannya. Dia tampak begitu terpukul.

Remus menghampiri James, ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Nanti juga kalian akan berbaikan lagi," hibur Remus seraya menepuk bahu James pelan. Dia membiarkan James menenangkan diri dalam diam beberapa lama. Mau tidak mau dia terguncang juga melihat pertengkaran hebat kedua sahabatnya yang biasanya selalu akur itu. James dan Sirius tidak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya. Memang terkadang berbeda pendapat, tapi tak pernah sampai beradu teriak seperti itu.

"Yuk, kita selesaikan PR kita," kata James lesu tiga puluh menit kemudian. Dia turun ke ruang rekreasi diikuti Remus dan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang pagi itu dengan mengerjakan PR-PR mereka. Namun James tampaknya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, dia berulang kali membanting pena bulunya ke meja dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi lebih sering dari biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, James?" tanya Remus cemas dari atas bukunya.

James menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja," dia melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya dengan tangan sebelum memakainya kembali. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

Remus meletakkan bukunya lalu menatap James dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Apa sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak separah itu, Moony, jangan khawatir," kata James cepat.

"Sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Cuaca cukup cerah di luar," usul Remus, menutup bukunya.

"Yeah, kau benar, Moony," kata James setuju seraya menjejalkan buku-buku dan perkamennya ke dalam tasnya. Remus membereskan bukunya juga.

Keadaan di luar tidak lebih baik dari di ruang rekreasi. Cuaca di luar memang sedang cerah dan sebagian besar anak-anak menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersantai di halaman dekat danau, bermain Frisbee, mengganggu cumi-cumi raksasa yang sedang berjemur atau hanya duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol atau membaca buku. Namun ketika James lewat, sebagian mereka terutama anak-anak Gryffindor langsung berbisik-bisik seru dan membeliak padanya. James berusaha tidak menghiraukan mereka, tapi lama-lama dia jengah juga mendengar desisan-desisan mencemooh dari segala arah. Apalagi saat seorang anak laki-laki kelas tujuh berteriak pada Remus.

"Oi, Remus. Kau kok mau-maunya berteman dengan biang onar seperti dia? Reputasimu sebagai prefek bisa hancur tahu!"

James gatal sekali ingin mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengutuk si cowok kurang ajar menjadi lobak tapi Remus menahannya. "Jangan hiraukan mereka," katanya tenang.

"Ngomong sih gampang," gerutu James, "Kau lihat cara mereka memandangku? Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku." Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana perginya Sirius dan Peter, karena dia baru menyadari kalau mereka tidak terlihat dimana pun.

"Makan siang dulu yuk, aku lapar sekali," kata Remus tepat ketika tiba-tiba si cumi-cumi raksasa mengangkat salah satu tentakelnya yang besar dan membantingnya ke air, mengguyur anak-anak yang sedang berada di tepi danau dengan air dingin.

"Oke," teriak James mengatasi jeritan dan gelak tawa anak-anak. Kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik, James pasti menganggap ulah si cumi-cumi raksasa sangat lucu. Tapi sekarang dia terlalu dongkol untuk tertawa. Sementara itu Remus terkekeh melihat anak-anak yang basah kuyup berlarian menjauhi danau, takut kalau-kalau si monster membanting tentakelnya lagi.

Bahkan suasa hati James tidak bertambah baik ketika melihat Lily Evans sedang makan siang di ujung meja Gryffindor di Aula Besar bersama teman-temannya. Seperti halnya anak-anak Gryffindor lain, gadis-gadis itu melempar pandang dingin padanya.

"Mereka semua aneh," desah James seraya menusuk-nusuk pai dagingnya dengan garpu.

"Aneh apanya sih?" tanya Remus.

"Oh, kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu deh," tukas James sebal.

"Sori, er—Yeah, aku bisa lihat…" ujar Remus sambil menuang jus labu ke dua piala. Entah James hanya membayangkannya saja atau Remus tampak agak gelisah.

"Kau kenapa sih?" James menanyainya.

"Tidak kenapa-kanapa," jawab Remus cepat. Wajahnya yang pucat merona.

James menghela napas, "Kau tahu kan, semua orang tampaknya marah padaku, bahkan Sirius juga. Biasanya mereka tidak terlalu keberatan kalau aku melakukan sedikit kenakalan," James sudah meletakkan garpunya dan sekarang membuat potongan painya menari-nari di depannya dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Nanti juga mereka akan baik lagi," kata Remus. Matanya mengawasi pai James yang sekarang melakukan gerakan jungkir balik di udara.

"Dari tadi bicaramu seperti itu," sahut James lesu. "Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain?"

"Sori," kata Remus, nyengir. Dia kembali menekuni makan siangnya.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, Moony. Kau membuatku merasa tidak enak," James berkata, masih dengan nada yang sama, pelan, tanpa semangat sama sekali. Dia menghela napas, "Hanya kau yang mau bicara padaku sekarang, seharusnya aku berterimakasih padamu. Kau benar-benar orang baik, terimakasih, sobat."

"Jangan ngomong begitu ah," Remus berkata, agak malu. "Aku tidak sebaik itu. Justru aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, karena kau mau berteman denganku meski kau tau kalau aku—_monster mengerikan_," dia menambahkan dalam bisikan.

James menatap Remus sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Yeah, kau monster yang baik. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada kau, Moony. Mungkin aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang gila saking frustasinya."

Remus tidak menanggapi, tampak bingung. Dia menegak jus labunya banyak-banyak sebelum berkata, "Berhentilah bermain-main dengan makananmu, Prongs."

"Sori," James menurunkan painya ke piringnya dan mulai makan.

"Aku ingin ke belakang sebentar," Remus beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oh, jadi dari tadi kau gelisah gara-gara ingin ke belakang ya?" goda James, nyengir lebar. Remus hanya meringis seperti orang sakit gigi dan pergi meninggalkan James seorang diri bersama anak-anak yang tidak ramah.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Remus kembali.

"Lama sekali sih. Kau ngapain saja?" protes James.

"Melakukan yang semua orang lakukan kalau sedang ke belakang," sahutnya seraya duduk di kursi sebelah James. "Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Menyelinap ke Hogsmeade?" usul James. "Hanya bercanda, Remus," dia menambahkan setelah Remus memberinya tatapan tidak setuju.

"Mau ke perpus?" tanya Remus.

"Tidak," jawab James tegas. Dia merasa tidak akan tahan kalau disodori buku di situasi seperti ini. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan terhibur hanya dengan membaca buku. Apa lagi kalau melihat tampang galak Madam Pince yang seperti burung nasar superbesar, bisa-bisa dia tambah stress. "Ke mana saja deh, asal jangan ke perpus."

Akhirnya sekali lagi mereka barjalan-jalan keliling kastil tak tentu arah sampai James merasa sangat bosan. Kalau saja dia dan Sirius tidak sedang bertengkar, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Sirius selalu punya ide-ide gila di saat-saat paling membosankan sekalipun. Tapi memikirkan Sirius membuat hatinya terasa pedih.

"Hei, Remus," sapa seseorang di belakang mereka saat mereka berada di koridor Transfigurasi. Keduanya menoleh, ternyata Lily Evans. Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri mereka, rambutnya yang dibuntut kuda panjang berwarna merah gelap berayun di punggungnya.

"Hai," balas Remus hangat.

"Halo, Evans," tangan James otomatis terangkat ke rambutnya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Lily pada Remus.

"Bicara saja, Lily," ujar Remus.

"Oh, tapi aku ingin kita bicara… er—berdua saja," Lily mengerling James. pemuda itu merasakan senyuman merosot dari wajahnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku—aku akan menunggu di sana, Remus. Jangan lama-lama ya," James berbalik dan pergi menunggu di dekat jendela besar tak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

Sejenak James mengawasi mereka, dia bisa merasakan denyut kecemburuan di dasar perutnya. James tahu kalau Remus dan Lily memang dekat. Dan sejujurnya dia memang sudah lama curiga Remus menaruh hati pada gadis itu, tapi selama ini Sirius selalu meyakinkannya kalau tak ada apa-apa antara Remus dan Lily.

James berpaling, merasa tidak tahan kalau harus melihat mereka berdua begitu akrab. Melihat keakraban mereka membuatnya ingin sekali mengutuk Remus menjadi ulat bulu. Tapi dia merasa sekarang bukan saatnya mencemburui Remus. Pasti sangat tidak adil kalau James marah juga pada Remus, padahal dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau bicara padanya saat ini.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang sempurna," gerutu James gusar. Sementara itu di belakangnya Lily sedang menatap punggungnya penuh prihatin.

Tak lama kemudian Remus menepuk bahu James pelan, James menoleh. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya. "Mana Evans?"

"Dia sudah pergi," jawab Remus singkat.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" tanya James penasaran.

"Yeah, kami membicarakan beberapa hal. Tidak begitu penting," Remus menambahkan, menghindari tatapan curiga James.

"Tapi dia meminta supaya bicara berdua saja denganmu," James berkata. Sulit untuk menyembunyikan nada menuduh dalam suaranya.

"Kau tidak sedang mencurigaiku kan?" kata Remus mengernyit. "Hei, kau!" teriaknya pada seorang anak laki-laki kelas tiga Gryffindor yang sedang mengendap-endap mencurigakan di ujung koridor. Anak itu langsung berhenti dan buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dibawanya ke saku jubahya.

Remus bergegas menghampiri anak itu, James mengikutinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengendap-endap seperti maling," katanya galak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata si anak laki-laki membela diri.

"Apa itu yang kau sembunyikan di sakumu?" Remus menanyainya.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kok," jawabnya cemberut.

"Jangan bohong! Ayo keluarkan!" kata Remus memaksa seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Anak itu melempar pandang sebal pada Remus dan mengeluarkan banda yang disembunyikannya di sakunya sambil menggerutu. Barang itu ternyata bom kotoran.

"Ha!" seru Remus setelah merampas bom kotoran itu. "Mau apa kau dengan bom kotoran ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas si anak laki-laki itu berani.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, aku prefek," sembur Remus. "Sekarang kau kembali ke asrama, kalau tidak kau akan kudetensi."

"Tidak adil!" teriak anak laki-laki itu. "Kau mau mendetensiku padahal aku belum sempat melakukan apa-apa. Sementara DIA—" anak itu menunjuk James dengan dramatis, "Boleh saja melakukan keonaran di depan hidungmu. Prefek apaan tuh!"

Wajah Remus langsung merah padam seperti gunung berapi yang mau meletus. Anak itu berlari meninggalkan mereka dan menghilang di belokan.

"Whoa!" kata James setelah diam lama. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersikap seperti tadi, Moony. Seperti bukan kau saja," James terkekeh, "Tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan anak itu, kau seharusnya juga bisa tegas pada kami, kau tahu maksudku? Sikapmu yang tenang dan jadi anak baik-baik itu malah membuat kami merasa tidak enak hati. Menurutku lebih baik kau juga meneriaki kami seperti kau meneriaki anak itu—"

"Oh, sudahlah, James," sela Remus seraya menyeringai salah tingkah. Selama ini dia memang membiarkan saja keonaran yang dibuat sahabat-sahabatnya. Satu-satunya kelakuan Remus yang membuat professor McGonagall geleng-geleng kepala.

Tepat saat itu Sirius dan Peter muncul di ujung koridor. Sirius lewat saja di depan James tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia melihat James di sana. Rupanya dia memutuskan kalau James hanyalah bagian dari tembok. Di belakangnya, Peter berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah cepat Sirius.

"James," kata Remus ragu-ragu.

Sekarang ganti wajah James yang merah padam dan dia tampak sangat marah. Dan tanpa peringatan dia menjambret bom kotoran di tangan Remus dan melemparkannya ke arah Sirius, tapi terlambat, Sirius sudah keburu menghilang di belokan. Alih-alih mengenai Sirius, bom itu membentur tembok dan meledak, memenuhi koridor dengan kotoran yang menguarkan bau busuk.

"Astaga, James!" teriak Remus kaget.

"POTTER! LUPIN! KALIAN PIKIR APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

James dan Remus terlonjak. Professor McGonagall baru saja muncul dari kantornya. Sekarang mendekati mereka dengan tampang seperti banteng yang siap menyerang, bibirnya sudah membentuk garis tipis dan lubang hidungnya melebar. Matanya berpindah dari ogokan kotoran di koridor ke wajah dua pemuda itu.

"Potter!" teriaknya pada James. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu supaya kau berhenti melakukan kebiasaan burukmu? Apa detensi yang kau terima tidak membuatmu kapok? Dan kau, Lupin!" dia berpaling untuk mengomeli Remus. "Kau prefek. Seharusnya kau lebih bertanggung jawab, bukannya membuat onar seperti ini. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Potong masing-masing dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor. Kalian harus menggosok koridor ini sampai bersih sebagai detensi. Tanpa sihir," dia menambahkan galak. "Ah, itu Mr Filch datang."

Mereka menoleh, melihat Filch datang tergopoh-gopoh. Tampangnya seperti orang yang akan terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat koridor penuh kotoran. Matanya yang menonjol seperti mata bunglon berkilat-kilat marah menatap Remus dan James.

"Mr Filch, tolong kau awasi mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka berhenti sampai koridor ini benar-benar bersih." McGonagall mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan dua sikat dan cairan pembersih muncul di udara. Dan setelah sekali lagi memberi kedua pemuda itu pandangan marah, dia berbalik pergi.

James dan Remus beberapa saat hanya bisa berdiri melongo di sana, dengan sikat dan cairan pembersih tergeletak di depan mereka. Tadi mereka begitu shock karena kemunculan McGonagall yang tiba-tiba sampai lupa membela diri.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo mulai!" bentak Filch.

Mereka buru-buru membungkuk mengambil sikat mereka dan mulai bekerja dengan diawasi Filch.

"Anak-anak badung seperti kalian seharusnya dicambuk saja," ujar Filch dingin. "Sayang sekali, Dumbledore terlalu lembek pada kalian."

James mengumpat Filch ke lantai. Ternyata kotoran itu sulit sekali dibersihkan. Mereka sudah menggosok berkali-kali tapi tetap saja baunya sulit hilang. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari untuk membersihkan seluruh koridor. Menjelang makan malam, akhirnya mereka berhasil membersihkan semua kotoran itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," kata James lega sambil memijat-mijat lengannya yang pegal.

"Ya," Remus menyeka peluh di keningnya dengan lengan jubahnya.

"Itu menurut kalian. Masih ada satu detensi lagi," kata Filch dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"APA? MASIH ADA LAGI?" teriak James tak percaya, matanya membelalak.

"Kami kan sudah membersihkan koridor ini sampai benar-benar bersih. Kata McGonagall—" belum sempat Remus menyelesaikan protesnya, Filch memotong.

"Ini baru dari professor McGonagall, belum dariku," seringainya semakin lebar. Dia tampak puas sekali melihat anak-anak itu sengsara. "Kalian harus menggosok pispot-pispot rumah sakit, tanpa sihir. SEKARANG!"

James mengumpat lagi sementara Remus mendesah lesu. Rasanya sebentar lagi tangannya bisa copot saking pegalnya.

"Ayo jalan!" desak Filch seraya mendorong punggung kedua pemuda itu, menyuruh mereka bergegas. Keduanya terpaksa menurut.

James tidak menggosok pispot-pispot itu dengan patuh, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan menggerutu, mencaci maki Filch dalam bisikan. Sementara itu Remus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa mengeluh, malah dia seperti menahan senyum.

"Kenapa kau nyengir?" tanya James penasaran ketika mereka dalam perjalanan ke menara Gryffindor pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka kembali ke asrama setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Tidak," sahut Remus, buru-buru mengatur wajahnya dengan ekspresi lelah yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Sayang sekali makan malam sudah selesai. Aku lapar sekali," keluh James.

Tadi mereka sempat ke Aula Besar, tapi ruangan itu sudah kosong melompong. Anak-anak tentunya sudah kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Selama perjalanan kembali ke menara Gyffindor, James terus saja mengeluh. Dia mengeluh tentang betapa buruknya hari itu, mengeluhkan Sirius, mengeluhkan sikap anak-anak lain, mengeluhkan Sirius, mengeluhkan McGonagall, mengeluhkan Sirius, mengeluhkan Filch, mengeluhkan Sirius, mengeluhkan betapa laparnya dia, sementara Remus mendengarkannya dengan sabar.

Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. James terus saja mencacimaki sahabatnya itu dalam bisikan serta sibuk memikirkan mantra apa yang cocok untuk membalas sikap Sirius hari itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa tahan menghadapi hari seperti ini lagi besok," ujarnya sambil mendesah keras ketika mereka tiba di depan lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk.

"Besok pasti akan menyenangkan," sahut Remus tersenyum. "_Valerian?_" dia menambahkan pada Nyonya Gemuk yang tersenyum nakal pada mereka. Si Nyonya Gemuk mengayun, menampakkan pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor…

KEJUTAN!!

James terkejut bukan kepalang ketika anak-anak meledak bersorak menyambutnya. Beberapa anak laki-laki kelas tujuh yang tadi mencemoohnya di halaman menariknya masuk, membiarkan Remus melompat sendiri ke lubang lukisan.

James ternganga memandang ruang rekreasi. Ruangan itu telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa sampai tak bisa dikenali lagi. Di salah satu sisi dinding tertempel poster superbesar bergambar dirinya sedang berada di atas sapunya sambil melambai-lambaikan golden snitch dengan tulisan "Happy B'Day, Potter!" yang berpendar warna-warni di bagian atas. Sebuah kue ulang tahun setinggi badan diletakkan di meja besar di tengah ruangan, dengan lilin berbentuk angka tujuh belas bertengger di puncaknya. Dan sepertinya semua anak Gryffindor, mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tujuh berkumpul di ruangan itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, James!" teriak Sirius dari samping kue ulang tahun raksasa. Peter berdiri di sampingnya, berseri-seri.

James tercengang memandang kue ulang tahun itu. Itu kue terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya. Beberapa anak mulai mendesaknya mendekati kue ulang tahun raksasa sementara semua anak mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan gegap gempita untuknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sobat," ulang Sirius cerah seraya merangkul James.

"Oh, Sirius. Ini benar-benar…" James kehilangan kata-kata saking takjubnya. "Aku lupa kalau aku berulang tahun," katanya lemas. Sirius tertawa.

"Ini hadiah dari orang tuamu," Sirius mengeluarkan kantung besar berisi hadiah dari orang tua James. "Sori, tadi pagi aku menyembunyikannya sebelum kau bangun."

"Dan ini hadiah dari Sirius, Remus dan aku," ujar Peter seraya menyerahkan kotak besar yang dibungkus kertas kado.

"Trims, Pete," James menerimanya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya kau sedang marah padaku?" tanyanya pada Sirius.

"Oh, masa kau menganggapnya serius sih?" kekeh Sirius.

"Jadi seharian ini kau mempermainkanku?" teriak James tak percaya. "Membuatku frustasi setengah mati—"

Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabat karibnya itu, "Kau tahu, mukamu lucu sekali kalau sedang marah."

Belum sempat James membalas, seorang gadis kelas tujuh berteriak dari pojok ruangan, "Tiup lilinnya dong!" dan langsung disambut riuh anak-anak lain.

"Oke! Ayo, Prongs, tiup lilinnya," timpal Sirius, James menurut. Dia harus naik ke bangku kecil untuk mencapai puncak kue, karena kue itu nyaris lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

James memandang berkeliling sebelum meniup lilinnya. Dia bisa melihat Lily di antara teman-temannya, ikut bersorak untuknya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. James merasa semangatnya membumbung. _Semoga Lily akhirnya membuka hatinya untukku_, batinnya sebelum meniup lilin.

Anak-anak langsung menyerbu kue itu setelah James turun. Mengherankan sekali bagaimana kue itu bisa cepat sekali habis mengingat ukurannya yang sangat besar.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kue sebesar ini, eh?" James menanyai Sirius setelah menelan potongan terkahir kuenya.

"Dapur," sahut Sirius. "Aku memesan kue ini pada peri rumah di dapur. Makannya kau tak bisa menemukanku dimana-mana hari ini—yeah, kecuali saat di koridor itu—Sepanjang hari aku di dapur bersama Peter, mengawasi mereka membuat ini, memastikan semuanya sempurna."

"Petasan!" seru Peter pada anak-anak. Langsung saja seluruh ruangan dipenuhi dengan nyala kembang api dan petasan.

"Meriah sekali, Padfoot," komentar Remus, mengawasi sekelompok gadis kelas empat menjerit dan tertawa-tawa ketika salah satu petasan mendesis melewati mereka.

"Trims," Sirius menyeringai seraya mengeluarkan berbotol-botol butterbeer dari bawah sofa yang didudukinya. "Oi! Ada yang mau butterbeer tidak?" teriaknya. Anak-anak langsung bersorak dan medekatinya untuk mengambil butterbeer yang ditawarkan Sirius.

"Jadi… tadi pagi kau hanya pura-pura marah padaku?" tanya James lambat-lambat.

"Yeah, aku aktor yang hebat kan?" jawab Sirius tertawa.

"Sialan kau," James ikut tertawa. "Padahal aku sudah stress setengah mati. Apalagi sikap anak-anak yang lain juga… tunggu dulu. Apa itu juga—"

"Rencanaku, yeah. Aku yang meminta mereka semua. Untungnya mereka mau, malah sangat antusias. Dan soal Regulus, mana mungkin aku marah hanya gara-gara anak itu," Sirius tertawa gelak-gelak sebelum meneruskan, "Tapi Remus nyaris saja menggagalkan rencanaku. Dia tidak tega padamu soalnya..."

"Jadi Remus juga ikut bersekongkol?" James menoleh pada Remus yang sedang menenggak butterbeernya.

"Remus bertugas menemanimu," timpal Peter yang baru saja bergabung setelah membagi-bagikan petasan pada anak-anak. "Memastikan kau berada di luar asrama sementara anak-anak menyiapkan ini semua."

"Dan seperti kubilang tadi, Remus nyaris saja menggagalkan rencanaku. Saat makan siang tadi dia berlari ke tempatku dan Peter dan memohon supaya aku membatalkan saja niatku. Mana mungkin…" kata Sirius seraya melirik Remus.

"Dan anak yang bertengkar denganku di koridor tadi itu juga suruhannya Sirius," ujar Remus tenang.

"Yeah, karena akan sangat mencurigakan kalau Remus membawa-bawa bom kotoran di sakunya. Aku memang ingin kau meledakkan bom itu di koridor, Prongs," Sirius menambahkan ketika melihat sahabatnya itu tampak tak mengerti. "Dan kau pasti terpancing kalau melihatku."

Wajah James merah padam, dia merasa bodoh sekali karena dengan gampangnya terpedaya oleh Sirius. Tapi kekesalannya pada sobatnya itu sudah terbayar lunas oleh kejutan sangat menyenangkan yang dibuatnya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

"Bagus sekali kan? Membuatmu frustasi bukan pekerjaan gampang lho. Aku sudah berminggu-minggu memikirkan alasan untuk berpura-pura marah padamu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan memancing pertengkaran dengan Regulus dan dia pasti akan bereaksi berlebihan seperti biasa. Aku tahu betul sifatmu…"

"Ya ya ya…" potong James, tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Lily juga mencemaskanmu," kata Remus dalam bisikan.

James menoleh padanya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya cepat.

"Ya, tadi waktu kami bicara di koridor, dia bilang, '_Oh, Remus, tidak adakah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghiburnya? __Kurasa rencana Sirius agak keterlaluan. Kasihan dia…'_"

James merasa pesta itu menjadi sepuluh kali lebih menyenangkan dan dia tersenyum pada semua anak, termasuk pada seorang anak perempuan kecil kelas satu yang dengan malu-malu mendekatinya dan menyerahkan bungkusan kecil kepadanya. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk menutup pesta istimewa itu selain Lily Evans. Gadis itu mendekatinya menjelang pesta usai.

"Selamat ulang tahun, James," ujarnya seraya tersenyum hangat dan mengulurkan tangannya. James meraih tangan itu, mereka bertukar senyum. Tangan Lily terasa hangat dan lembut. Selembut senyumannya yang jarang sekali diberikannya untuk pemuda itu, sehangat perasaan yang dirasakan James malam itu. Dan mereka tidak tahu, kalau malam itu adalah awal dari sebuah hubungan yang lama dan membahagiakan…

**FIN**


End file.
